Tulgord Vise
Tulgord Vise was the Mortal Sword of the Sisters (Soliel and Poliel) and among the Nehemothanai, avowed hunters of Korbal Broach and Bauchelain.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2 A proud and righteous man, he had a narrow, scarred face with black close-set eyes. His thin and ragged voice was said to have been the result of a failed D'rek assassination attempt.Blood Follows, Section 9 In Blood Follows After a string of grisly murders shocked the city of Lamentable Moll, Tulgord vowed to track down and slay the killer.Blood Follows, Section 9 On the last night of the killings he swore a blood-vow and was consecrated by the High Priestess of the Sisters, filling him with formidable power. He tracked the killer to Fishermonger's Round and burst through the necromancer Bauchelain's wards. Unfortunately for Tulgard, his horse had not been blessed. Bauchelain caused the horse to fall sending the Mortal Sword head first into a stone barrow where he lay trapped and unconscious.Blood Follows, Section 19 In Crack'd Pot Trail Tulgord and the other Nehemothanai joined a caravan following in the footsteps of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach on the Cracked Pot Trail across the Great Dry. Halfway across the desolate plateau the group ran out of food. The armed contingent of the caravan, which included Tulgord, decided that the group's "useless" artists would better serve as meals for the rest. Tulgord beheaded a sensible poet who recommended they instead eat the knights' horses beginning the process.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 When it was decided that the artists would perform in competition to see which would be chosen for the day's meal, Tulgord suffered through innumerable confusing songs and tales. Famed poet Nifty Gum broke down at the site of his dead, reanimated follower Sellup and asked for someone to "end it", Tulgord Vise mistook it for a plea to end Nifty's own life and so he stabbed him through the chest.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 As the caravan came to the end of the Great Dry, the poet Avas Didion Flicker told a story to the already agitated group of Nehemothanai and Chanters that hinted that their quarry, the necromancers, were the true passengers in the reclusive Dantoc Calmpositis' carriage. Violence ensued and the carriage collided with the horse of Steck Marynd causing his crossbow to misfire into Tulgord's mount. The horse threw off the Mortal Sword directly into the path of the mule drawn carriage. Tulgord was crushed under the wheels before his weapon belt caught on the carriage's underside and he was dragged over a three hundred foot cliff. Afterwards there was no sign of his body amidst the wreckage below.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Tulgord Vise was one of the ultimate survivors of the dire events of the Crack'd Pot Trail who arrived safely at the city of Farrog. Sometime near the conclusion of the 'Festival of Flowers and Sunny Days' - Tulgord was arrested on the orders of the new King of Farrog, the usurper and regicide, Bauchelain the First. Tulgord (together with six other Cracked Pot Trail survivors - i.e., Apto Canavalian, Brash Phluster, Flea Chanter, Midge Chanter, Steck Marynd, and Tiny Chanter) was taken to a torture chamber in the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. There, the seven survivors were tortured - in rotation - on the rack by the Royal Torturer, Binfun...with far worse in the offing.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 4 Luckily, these particular prisoners, including Tulgord, were able to escape with the aid of Shartorial Infelance, the Royal Palace's Seneschal,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 11 and were soon wandering the crypt tunnels.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 14 At one point, Tulgord and the others had a mayhem-filled encounter with a group of thieves - the 'Party of Five' - who were also wandering the tunnels for reasons of their own.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 After some badly-needed healing at the Royal Apothecary,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 20The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 Apto Canavalian and Brash Phluster left the others and set off, individually,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23 while the others, including Tulgord, continued on together.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 The remaining five escaped prisoners, including Tulgord, found their way to the Throne Room of the Royal Palace...where they hoped to find King Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. Entering the Throne Room, the group encountered the Demon Prince, Prince Flail Their Limbs...just leaving, and an Enthroned Demonic Mouse ensconced on the Throne. Due to an inadvertent action on the part of Steck Marynd, a cascade of unexpected disasters were unleashed.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 27The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 28 The ultimate fate of Tulgord and the others was not given. Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Soldiers Category:Mortal Sword